


Seeker for a Keeper

by princenyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hogwarts!au, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Quite angsty, idek anymore, jinyoung's done with mark's shit, mark's an idiot, unnecessary info but jinyoung is in slytherin and mark is in hufflepuff, was fluff even present?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenyoung/pseuds/princenyoung
Summary: Mark’s a Seeker. Jinyoung’s a Keeper. Ten years later, these titles from their Quidditch days still remain very true — Except they don’t define their positions in the team they used to be in, but rather, something else. Something different. Something a /lot/ more different.OrMaybe if Mark looked in the right place, the keeper he’s been seeking for this whole time would be found — The keeper being someone who has been right beside him this whole time.





	Seeker for a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> i’m falling for markjin all over again, help pls

“Did you drink dumb bitch juice, or did you actually believe he liked you?” Jinyoung questions as he sits across from Mark, furrowing his brows as the older downs his Butterbeer. The slam of the glass on the old, wooden table, resounding with a loud _clunk_ , doesn’t phase Jinyoung, barely batting an eyelash as he watches Mark lift his head up, glowering at him. He simply sighs and takes a sip of his own, barely touched beverage. “Mark, I told you he wasn’t going to come around. You keep doing this to yourself. You _knew_ the consequences.”

 

Mark couldn’t say anything in retaliation because as much as it stings to admit, _Jinyoung was right._

 

He’s always right, but he never listens to the younger, his desperation clouding his judgement. “Can you stop being right for a second and give me the comfort I need?” Mark sighs, his front crumbling as Jinyoung eyes him with utmost judgement. “I’m _hurt,_ Jinyoung. Wounded. Absolutely _ruined_.”

 

Jinyoung winces at his choice of words, as if he was being reminded of the things he’d rather _not_ have surface his mind ever again. “Can we not use the word ruined here? I keep associating that to, uh… Your sexual endeavours with other men. It’s not a nice image,” he says, slowly.

 

“Whatever,” Mark sighs, fingers raking through his hair in frustration. “I’m fucking _done_. Fuck relationships.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Jinyoung says, softly, eyes flickering down to his Butterbeer as he watches the swirling of the contents in the clear glass. “And, maybe you don’t realise this but… You’re looking in the wrong places.”

 

“Then where else am I supposed to look?”

 

Jinyoung sighs, clearly frustrated. Mark’s mildly curious expression didn’t really help.

 

“Start by looking somewhere that doesn’t contain absolute trash, maybe?” Jinyoung snaps in annoyance, “then _maybe_ you’ll find a lasting relationship like you’ve always wanted.”

 

—

 

“I don’t care. I really don’t fucking care — I already SAID _I don’t care_ , when will you ever listen?!” Jinyoung shouts, surprising the younger who clams his mouth shut and scowls at him, as well as surprising the people who were still at the office. “I know, and I don’t _care_. The longest time he’s been hung over some dickhead was for a whole five months — Over someone who didn’t even give a flying shit about him. I’m not even surprised he’s dug himself a deeper hole to jump into. He’s a fucking idiot, and that’s that,” he rambles, clearly pissed off. His face flushes a slight red from the mild anger he was feeling, not ashamed at his outburst which seems to have startled the few people who were still at the office, late at night.

 

“You’re just as stupid as Mark is,” Yugyeom comments, sporting on a downward turn towards the corner of his lips, hating the fact that he was just yelled at. “Just tell him how you feel—”

 

“Actions speak louder than words my _ASS_ ,” Jinyoung says, loudly, speaking over Yugyeom. “If he likes to fuck around that much and have his heart broken every single time, then so be _fucking_ it. I don’t give a shit anymore,” he huffs, and it isn’t until he feels Yugyeom dabbing at his eyes with a tissue does he realise tears were brimming at his eyes — angry tears, they were.

 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom says, softly, seeing how stressed his friend is. “Look at me,” he instructs, pulling Jinyoung closer to him. “Like you said, he’s looking in the wrong place, right? Then while actions may speak louder than words, it’s obvious you need to actually tell him. Verbally. _With words._ Tell him he should consider you, maybe?”

 

“He’d never,” Jinyoung mumbles, “He’d never consider me. I’m just — I’m not what he’s looking for. I will never be, but I try to convince myself otherwise,” Jinyoung sighs, defeatedly. The admittance of this made his heart throb with pain. He really did spend practically his whole life being in love with Mark, only for the older to not spare one single glance in his direction. Tears roll down his cheeks, and eventually fall onto the back of his hands.

 

 _Pathetic_.

 

Maybe _he_ should heed his own advice and look somewhere else.

 

Yugyeom sighs. “I will talk to him for you,” he says, firmly, ignoring Jinyoung’s horrified expression. “And no, you don’t have a say in this.”

 

The older groans, already dreading it. “What’s the spell for shutting someone up again?”

 

—

 

Jinyoung didn’t know how the fuck he ended up in this position, and he wasn’t particularly pleased about it — Being cornered in a cramped closet, which was dimly lit by the use of their wand lights and smelled musty, from another department while visiting his friend, Jaebum, was the last thing he had in mind, but here he is, staring up at Mark who was burning holes into his soul with how hard he was staring at Jinyoung.

 

“Mark,” Jinyoung says in a small voice. “What is this about?”

 

Though he knows exactly what this is about. Yugyeom had snitched, that piece of stubborn shit.

 

“Yugyeom told me,” Mark says, still staring at Jinyoung. “He told me everything. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Th-There was no reason for me to tell you. I thought you’d eventually figure out, however excruciatingly slow it may be.”

 

“You know I’m a fucking idiot, and you _know_ I’m not the smartest when it comes to catching onto signs. Did you just not want to tell me or something?”

 

“I thought actions would have been enough,” Jinyoung responds, weakly, looking anywhere but at Mark. Jesus christ, it’s like _he’s_ the bad guy here when that’s far from the truth.

 

Mark softens considerably at that, leaning away from the younger and allowing him space to actually breathe properly because _fuck_ , he’d be lying if he says he wasn’t suffocating from the close proximity with Mark just moments ago. “Jinyoung…”

 

“God, stop looking at me like I’m a pitiful piece of shit, it makes me feel even shittier than before,” Jinyoung says, finally able to say something regarding to how he feels, which is not very good at all. “I wanted you to know, but I didn’t want to at the same time because we both know I’m wishing for something that’s pretty much impossible. I’m not what you’re looking for, even though I want myself to be. Sometimes I’m convinced I’m the one you need, but then there are so many more times that I know I’m just… _Not_ ,” he says, the last word coming out in a quiet, whisper. He’s not even attempting to mask the hurt he feels, and he’s only waiting for confirmation which will only make it more painful.

 

Reality’s a whole ass _bitch,_ roundhouse kicking him in the face like this.

 

“And who are you to decide that for me?” Mark questions. “Who are you to decide if you’re the one for me or not?”

 

“Maybe the one you’re dating right now is the one for you?” Jinyoung offers, as if he’s being anything close to helpful right now.

 

“Who?”

 

“I don’t know what his name is but the one Yugyeom brought up a week ago.”

 

“We broke up. He’s… A dickhead,” Mark concludes, looking as if he’s refraining himself from cursing the person more.

 

They fall silent for a while, with Jinyoung trying to come up with an excuse and escape to his cave and hide in there for another eternity while Mark stares at him.

 

Jinyoung’s looking anywhere _but_ at him.

 

“Maybe I really have been looking in the wrong places all along,” Mark says, softly, taking Jinyoung’s hand into his, surprising the younger as he lifts his hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, which causes the younger’s breath to hitch, his kiss searing an invisible mark into his skin. “Maybe I should have stopped searching so far and wide, with desperation being the only thing clouding my mind — Searching, so blindly, for something that’s been right there in front of me all along.”

 

“If you’re doing this out of pity then don’t—”

 

“I’m not,” Mark says, shaking his head. “Yugyeom slapped some senses into me yesterday,” he remarks, pulling back slightly, “and for that I’m so grateful, which is not something I usually feel when it comes to him.” He pauses, chuckling softly. “It still stings because he’s so strong.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen in horror as he stares at the older. “H-He slapped you? _Physically_?” he sputters in disbelief. “He didn’t! Oh my god, are you okay?” he questions, frantically, his free hand reaching out to cup the older’s left cheek. “Is this why you had the red mark there? Oh my god, I’m _going_ to fucking kill him, how could he…” he trails off as Mark places his hand on Jinyoung’s, squeezing it softly. His heart skips a beat as he quietens down, the soft touch sending yet another jolt of an electrifying feeling throughout his whole body.

 

“Jinyoung, there’s really no need to worry, I’m fine,” he says, a soft smile adorning his lips. “And…” he hesitates before continuing, “and I don’t know how to put this in another way that won’t make me sound like a selfish prick but I — I really hope you wouldn’t stop loving me like you’ve loved me for all these years. And that you will wait for my feelings for you to blossom, to allow me to slowly love you more than you’ve loved me for all these years.”

 

“You know that’s impossible because my love for you is insurmountable,” Jinyoung says, and Mark chuckles, lightly, in response to that.

 

“Well, at least let me level my love for you? Believe it or not, I’m actually half way there,” he says. “Maybe I shouldn’t have suppressed my slow growing feelings for you,” he sighs. “It was stupid, really. A coward move,” he says, sounding a bit sad — A whole lot regretful. “I’ve wasted our time like this, filled the void I felt with nothing but even more emptiness.”

 

“It’s _fine_ ,” Jinyoung says, surprised he could hear himself over the thunderous beating of his heart, the blood rushing in his ears. “You’re fine,” he confirms, staring at the older as he wraps his arms arounds his neck. “I’m fine,” he breathes. “ _We’re_ fine,” he reassures, “And if we aren’t, we will be soon,” he says, “because what matters most now is _this_. You telling me all this. _Thank you_ ,” he whispers his thanks, his gratitude, and the way Mark’s face lights up makes him so unexplainably joyful — it’s something he wouldn’t trade for the world.

 

He wouldn’t trade Mark for the world.

 

And then there it is.

 

A soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

 

And Jinyoung, somehow, ruins the sweet and _innocent_ moment he’s been waiting for with his big mouth — “I don’t think this is a good place to _ruin_ me, if you know what I mean.”

 

Mark pulls back immediately, staring at Jinyoung with raised brows, and Jinyoung’s smile drops right down onto the floor, a blush now covering his cheeks. “Oh my god, I didn’t say anything,” Jinyoung denies.

 

“Jinyoung, I really didn’t think you were _this_ —”

 

“Don’t say it,” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“— _inappropriate._ ”

 

Jinyoung’s about to speak up when Mark cuts him off.

 

“But if that is your wish then I will happily comply. Maybe not _ruin_ you because you don’t deserve that — unless you _want_ me to — but _you know_ ,” he says, the ghost of a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Jinyoung’s cheeks flushes and becoming shyer by the second, hides his face in Mark’s chest, a muffled “ _Shut up_ ” rising into the air.

 

Mark’s soft laughter is hard to not smile at.

 

While there’s still a lot of things they surely will have to talk about, how this relationship will work, _if this means they are a thing_ , Jinyoung will allow them both to revel in this moment before Jaebum himself or Jaebum and Mark’s co-workers decides to ruin the moment.

 

It was, after all, all he could really ask for.

 

It was, after all, all he has been _wanting_ all this time.

 

And now he finally (hopefully) has it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t mean to be tHIS angsty (is it angsty, idek anymore) but my fingers slipped, oop. this was so fucking messy, we H A T E. i’ve been on a roll with markjin lately so if you see my fics uploaded really close together then yeah, that’s why.


End file.
